Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are increasingly being utilized in lieu of standalone cameras for capturing photographs of whiteboards, blackboards (i.e., a writing surface having a colored background) and documents in association with various productivity scenarios in the workplace (e.g., meetings comprising slide presentations, brainstorming sessions and the like). The captured photographic images may then be utilized in one or more productivity applications for generating electronic documents. The aforementioned capturing of photographic images however, suffers from a number of drawbacks. For example, many photographs must be taken at an angle (which may be due to the physical dimension limitations of the room in which a user is located) as well as in less than ideal lighting conditions (e.g., due to glare from incident lights in a meeting room). As a result, captured photographic images often contain unwanted perspective skews as well as unwanted regions (e.g., walls outside a whiteboard frame or table surfaces outside a document page boundary) which must be rectified prior to utilizing the images in external productivity applications. Moreover, captured photographic images may contain reflections of incident light residuals thereby making it necessary for these images to be “cleaned up” prior to being consumed by productivity application software. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.